ravenhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Hodgepodge
This page is provided for the members of the Hodgepodge guild to post info about the guild or for its members. In keeping with wiki standards it is a public space. Welcome to the Hodgepodge Guild! Introduction: Hodgepodge Guild was formed on February 16, 2019 by a small group of players looking for a place to have fun and support each other in advancement of their individual games. Guild standing was not a driving factor then or now. This and That: Game play that is the foundation of Hodgepodge Guild: * Chat is critical for... ** Camaraderie! ** Requesting Collection Items (CI) or Fixers (Items required to combine collections such as twine, lazurite, combs, etc.), available every 30 minutes. ** Requesting Lives, available every 4 hours (as long as Inbox has fewer than 10 Lives). ** Providing Helps requests (neon green button that is labeled "Send"), unlimited! ** Filling the Jewelry Box (AKA bird box, dove box, pigeon box). holds 10 Helps. * Flinging or the synchronization of members meeting in chat at the top and bottom of the hour to request and send CI/Fixer/Lives. To maximize number of Helps available, Fixers that provide 2 or 3 opportunities (3-twine, 3-lazurite, 2-comb, 2-chain) for Helps per request are usually requested but not required. * Collection Coop (cc), Guild members that show consistency in play and helping fellow members will be invited to select one or two collections exclusively for them to collect over and over. This is made possible by the help of fellow Guild members supplying them with needed collections items. This activity addresses the game giving out more valuable rewards the more times a collection is combined. Why be active in Chat? Well besides the fun...once the Jewelry Box is filled with 10 Helps you provided it rewards "you" coins, passes, tools and boosters, e.g. Superlightbulb for Lights puzzle or Frozen Hourglass to stop time for 20 seconds or Lollipop pass/es to play Candy Store, etc., thereby helping you receive valuable tools to advance your game. But you can only help if a Guild member requests. And, therein lies the beauty of Camaraderie available through Chat provided by membership in a Guild! Guild of your dreams? You can request membership, minimal game level of 20 required at this time, by following these steps... * Click on the trophy located top and center of your game page * Select Top Guild tab * Scroll down to locate Hodgepodge * Click the neon green "Join" button * NOTE: And this is important. Check in with chat. Say hi. Let us know you are there. Final thoughts... Joining a Guild is about helping and supporting the members of that Guild advance their game which in turn helps advance your game. Hodgepodge is a friendly, lively, caring Guild but you have to play and chat to stay. So if you want to join our family you must check-in with chat! Collection Coop Participants: NOTE: Please list alphabetically by Member name. Creativity Corner! * Poem by Red in guild chat, 4 Mar 2019: "Twinkle twinkle little box, how I wonder what you've got. I got 10 to make you sparkle, now give me goodies with no debacle." * Poem by VolGal in guild chat, 25 Mar 2019: "Twinkle twinkle little doves, bringing me the things I loves." Guild Quest participation: * Order of the Lily, 25 Mar 2019, 405695, 2nd Place. Forbidden Chat Words Discovered by Hodgepodge Members... * Black * Bloody Hell (each word alone OK but together forbidden) * Burro * Congrats * Congratulation/s * Crap * Cube/s * Deb * Drug * Freak * Her * Pass * Pet * Update following additions provided by Kojo, Admin of Bonsai!盆栽 * number two * de * pine * stupid * dumb * bite * sexy * sucker * culo * nuts ... there are more - I am sure of it! From DystopianMe: * xxx, but not xxxx * xx, but not x * Dick * av Chat-Game: try to build a sentence with as many "forbidden" words as possible! Eases the time, when you wait for the next twine slingshot! Notes: de - that one is one of the worst! A lot of languages use that little preposition - what were they smoking??? pine ''- in some languages it resembles a phalic symbol ''number two - number one seems to be ok in chat, or so they think :wink: Category:Collections